This invention is in the field of automatic label readers, and is particularly concerned with bar code readers for situations wherein an operator moves a bar coded article to or past a label reader, such as in a point-of-sale application.
In previous non-hand-held laser bar code scanners, the scanners have been inflexible in mounting, such that once in place they could not be moved. Also, on most such scanners, the method and location for presenting a labeled item or package to the scanner for the best read has not been clear to the operator. In some scanners there has not been any one best read position.
Previous label scanners have required a considerable amount of volume and space, such as counter space in a point-of-sale arrangement. Generally, scanning optics have not been sufficiently compact to enable versatility in the location of the scanner and flexibility in the positioning, aim and use of a scanner, as are made possible by the bar code scanner of the present invention as described below.